disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chipmunk Garden
The Chipmunk Garden is the 45th episode of Season 33. Summary The Disney Junior Club decide to make their sketching place a sancutuary for chipmunks after meeting some friendly chipmunks and call their home, the Chipmunk Garden, but Cruella De Vil plans to ruin the sanctuary and make it into shopping mall, unless the gang stops her and foils her plan. Plot The episode begins with the Disney Junior Club sitting on the grass of the Enchanted Forest and sketching pictures of trees, rocks, bushes, rivers, flowers, and other things in nature into their sketchbooks. They even sketch pictures of animals, both magical and regular, but mostly, some are pictures of chipmunks that seem to be popping up everywhere, and it looked like they watched a picture of them drawn. As Luna is drawing in her sketchbook, she spots another chipmunk sitting on the rock she was sketching and she giggles when it climbs onto her sketchbook and it sounds like he is complimenting her drawing. Then surprisingly, several chipmunks pop out everywhere on trees, rocks, logs, and they even appeared in the flowers. Those chipmunks were really cute, and Jade guesses that this place must be their home. They then decide to play with the chipmunks after they finish sketching. After they play with the chipmunks, the sun almost sets and the Disney Junior Club say goodbye to their new friends before heading back home. That evening, a storm comes and it causes a few damages to the chipmunks’ homes, but luckily, they are okay, but their home, not so much. The next morning, the Disney Junior Club head back to the chipmunks’ home to play with the chipmunks again, but when they got there, they are shocked to see that everything is all wrecked and soaking wet, as Kwazii realizes that a storm must’ve damaged the chipmunks’ homes. When Cubby asks what they are gonna do now, Captain Jake gets an idea! They can repair the chipmunks’ home and make it into a sanctuary. They’ll call it the Chipmunk Garden! Everyone likes that idea and so do the chipmunks, so everyone gets to work while Amaya and Sofia call all their friends to pitch in and help. Meanwhile, Cruella De Vil is seen searching for an area to build her new shopping mall until Jasper and Horace see some of the Disney Junior Club's friends in cars heading towards the Enchanted Forest. When Cruella asks what was going on, one of the kids explains that they are helping the Disney Junior Club help some chipmunks who have lost their home in a storm last night. Jasper declares that they should go and help, and strangely, Cruella agrees, but she seems to have plans of her own as she lets out a secret evil smirk. When the residents all gather around, Sofia thanks everyone for coming to help just as her family watches her and her friends, looking proud that they’re going to help build a sanctuary for the chipmunks, and Sofia is glad that they’ve come to help the Disney Junior Club too. Now that they’re all together, they can begin building the sanctuary just as Sofia declares that once they are done, the new sanctuary will be called the Chipmunk Garden, and everyone excitedly agrees that will be the perfect name for it, and even the chipmunks like it. Then just before they can begin their job, Cruella, Jasper, and Horace arrive. Seeing them appear, Kwazii smugly asks what they are doing here and suspects them as Cruella says in a sweet, innocent tone of voice that she heard about the residents and the Disney Junior Club helping the chipmunks restore their home, and thought that she, Horace, and Jasper would like to help. Then before Horace can spill the beans about Cruella’s real plan, Jasper elbows him really hard to shut him up, just as Cruella lies about loving to help such cute little animals. Kwazii could sense a laugh in Cruella's words, but Jade interrupts his thoughts by saying that would be great if she (Cruella) helped make the chipmunk garden. Powers that Kwazii uses *Magic Vines *Protection Power *Aqua Wings *Super Strength *Rainbow Magic *Flower Power *Levitation *Super Speed *Mega Venus Flytrap *Thorn Wall *Water Pulse *Tree Power Villain Motives * Cruella De Vil: To turn the chipmunk sanctuary into a shopping mall Trivia * This episode is an inspiration of some chipmunks outside the Ringwood Public Library. Transcript to see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 33 Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Cruella De Vil Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Inspirations